fairlyoddparentsfanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Fairywinkle family
The Fairywinkle family is a fairy family of royals that rule over Fairy World. History While it is unknown when this began, a family tradition was established which stated that when the newest heir to the throne turned fourteen years old, they would get a magical wand that has the capacity to destroy the universe if it fell into the wrong hands. The family name and lineage appears to be matrilineal, passing from mother to daughter. While male Butterflys do exist, they are noticeably in fewer numbers. There are two separate bloodlines of the Butterfly family: the original one extending from at least Urania Fairywinkle to Meteora Fairywinkle, and the new one extending from Festivia Butterfly that includes Moon Butterfly, Star Butterfly, and multiple other members. Several members of the Butterfly family have marks on their cheeks (referred to in Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension as "cheek emblems"): Star has hearts, Moon Butterfly has diamonds, Etheria has five-pointed stars, Solaria the Monster Carver has lightning bolts, Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness has spades, and Miss Heinous (revealed in "Monster Bash" to be Eclipsa's daughter Meteora) has clubs. These marks are the result of a longtime exposure to magic. In "Game of Flags", most members of the Butterfly family are portrayed as exceptionally well-mannered yet uptight, and they look down on the loud, obnoxious, and unrefined Johansen family of River Butterfly. However, they can become just as ruthless and savage as the Johansens in their determination to win the titular contest. "Into the Wand" shows several predecessors of the Butterfly family depicted in tapestry, including Celena the Shy, Solaria the Monster Carver, and Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness. In "Butterfly Trap", it is revealed that Eclipsa's ex-husband, King Shastacan, wanted nothing to do with Eclipsa's half-monster daughter, Meteora. So he had the Magic High Commission swap out Meteora with a Mewman peasant and had the official records changed to say that Festivia the Fun was the heir to the throne. This means that all members of the Butterfly family from Festivia onwards aren't actually related to Eclipsa and puts their royalty into question. In "Conquer", Meteora returns to Mewni to reclaim her birthright. After successfully conquering the kingdom, she destroyed all tapestries of queens other than Eclipsa (including Moon, Solaria, and Celena). After Eclipsa defeats Meteora and changes her back into a baby, Star gives the royal wand back to Eclipsa, conceding the Mewni throne to her. In "Escape from the Pie Folk", it is revealed that Festivia was descended from the Pie Folk, a clan of pie-baking thieves and con artists. She was accidentally left behind as a baby and adopted by the Magical High Commission. This means all of her descendants, including Moon and Star, are related to the Pie Folk. In "Ghost of Butterfly Castle", Mina Loveberry is revealed to have taken up residence at Butterfly Castle after it was abandoned. During her stay, she repaired the previous queens' tapestries Meteora had previously destroyed. She also took special care of Solaria's tapestry, most likely because she was queen during her youth. In "Meteora's Lesson", Glossaryck encounters the possible earliest ancestors of the Butterfly family, a family that appeared to be lost pilgrim settlers, when he and Meteora travel back in time and meet the original settlers of Mewni. Glossaryck creates the magic wand from Meteora's baby rattle and a newborn millhorse and gives it to one of the female settlers, possibly making her the first Queen of Mewni and the possible founder of the Butterfly family. In "Pizza Party", Moon leads to coup to dethrone Eclipsa and reinstate herself as queen. In the end, she succeeds by using an army of "Solarian" super soldiers she created to lay siege on the Monster Temple and offering to let Eclipsa and her family go in return for the royal magic wand. However, this is quickly rendered moot due to Mina using her status as the "Solarian" commander to take control of the kingdom, effectively making her the de facto ruler of Mewni. In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", ghosts of some of the previous queens of Mewni appear within Glossaryck's mind's version of the "grandma room", having left their tapestries and gathered around Star Butterfly's finished one. As Star approaches her tapestry, the ghosts all stare at her, some of whom seemingly show resentment or concern toward her and even appear to fear her. In "Cleaved", the ghosts of the queens of Mewni appear one last time to offer encouragment to Star, Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora in destroying the magic. As the Realm of Magic starts to crumble, the ghosts vanish. Afterwards, Star mentions to Moon that they aren't royalty anymore. The guidebook Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension portrays and mentions other members of the Butterfly family, including Skywynne, Queen of Hours, Soupina the Strange, Dirhhennia the Heaped, and Crescenta the Eager. Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells features even more Butterfly family members, including Jushtin the Uncalculated, Sideria the Fortunate, Galaxia the Drafted, and Estrella the Chef. Rulers Other family members Trivia *Most members of the royal family are named after astronomical objects. Star and Estrella are named after stars; Moon, Celena, and Crescenta are named after the moon; Eclipsa after the solar/lunar eclipse; Solaria after the sun; etc. *As shown in "Meteora's Lesson", the first queen was chosen by Glossaryck in a game of eenie-meenie-mewni-moe. References Category:Fairies Category:Lists Category:Fairywinkle family Category:A to Z